Divine Blood
by KiidMars
Summary: Kala is simply a prostitute trying to make it by. Her life changes drastically as she mistakenly becomes a victim of Jack the Ripper. She should've known meeting the little lord Phantomhive and his damn butler would've brought only trouble. Follows canon.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Kala, the brothel, Elizabeth and any unfamiliar setting, plot, or place.**

 **A/N: This was such a bitch to write. I kept switching from first person to third. If you see any mistakes like that, that I managed to miss, please point it out and let me know will ya? Thanks.**

 **By the by, the victims mentioned in this chapter, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly are actual victims that was murdered brutally by Jack the Ripper. George Charles, however, has no relation to anyone who might've shared the same name as him during that time period.**

 **PS: If you haven't noticed it, here's a hint: look at the "D" in disclaimer and the beginning letters downwards. It spells...?**

 **Haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I am a prostitute.

This life style was chosen for me the moment I came out of my mother's womb. It was not a noble activity and it certainly wasn't anything to brag about but it got me by. I'm paid a good amount of money to make men feel like a king for a day, to make them happy, satisfied.

It's not the life I imagined myself being in when I was younger but what else could I do? I could not do anything but lay on my back like a good little whore. No, this is not the life I wanted. So when a young nobleman and his butler entered the brothel a few hours before my untimely death, I knew things were about to change forever.

* * *

Today started out like any other day. I woke up, feeling sore and tired as always and I struggled to stand from the bed - the clients were getting more rough. Bruises littered my thighs and hips, a few hickeys on my neck and a black eye. My client from last night was harsh, handsy and refused to pay when asked for the amount I usually sold for and when I denied him and told him 'no money, no service' he hit me and forced himself upon me.

I didn't scream, didn't cry, I just laid there and stared silently at the ceiling as he had his way with me. When he was finished he told me I was nothing but a common whore and that what I did wasn't something I should be paid for, that men should just do what they want with me because I was an abomination anyway. I never did like how I looked so different from everyone else. He was right, I _am_ an abomination.

I opened the door to the hallway, making a left to the bathroom so I could wash away my sins from the night before. It didn't work.

After about twenty minutes in the bathroom, I made my way back into my room, waving at the other girls who also lived here as I went by. Once inside my room, I got ready, powdered my face and put my clothes on. I exited the room, heading towards the dining area where the food was usually placed.

Judging by the outcome of the food, Elizabeth had cooked. My day just brightened up a bit.

I picked out some food and sat at the small round table in the back. I didn't have many friends here since most of the girls were jealous of my "exotic" features and most of the clients wanted to taste the forbidden fruit. Honestly, it wasn't my fault my mother was apparently from-

"Hey!" A feminine voice shouted right in my ear.

Startled, I flinched away and turned to face the voice when nothing happened. "Yes?" I questioned quietly.

"You okay? You look beat and dead on your feet." She said.

I didn't recognize her so she must've been new here since she didn't look like she wanted to slit her wrists from where she stood. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I said politely, wishing she could just leave so I could eat in peace.

"Oh. Um, well, there's a young nobleman asking for you. You should probably go, seems urgent." And she walked off, not even turning around to see if I actually got up to do what she told me.

What does a nobleman want with a lowly peasant like me? Have I been bought for the evening already? Services doesn't start until dark. Have I done something? No, couldn't be. I best get up and see what's the problem. I finished eating and got up to put my dirty plate in the bucket to be washed after morning supper. It was my turn for the morning dishes and I was not looking forward to it.

Exiting the dining area, I walked towards the front of the brothel and promptly stopped in my tracks. A well dressed young boy stood there with a devilishly handsome man. How precarious. What is a young boy like him doing in such a sad and lonely place like this? How could such a man bring a child as young as him to a place as horrible as this?

I walked up to them, making my presence known and smiled. "You asked for me?" I stared up at the older gentlemen, assuming he wanted me for my nightly services but he just smiled charmingly at me and lightly shook his head.

"I am merely one hell of a butler. The Young Master here has asked for your presence."

My eyebrows rose up and I glanced down to the 'Young Master' in front of me.

I quickly bowed my head and apologized, not wanting to face the consequences for my idiocy.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. Please, forgive me." I begged.

He simply lifted a brow and smirked. "Hn. I have some questions for you, Kala."

I tilted my head in confusion. What questions could they possibly have for me? "And you are...?"

His smirk grew wider. "Ciel Phantomhive."

I gaped at him in surprise before my eyes narrowed in suspicion. What did the Dog of the Queen possibly want with me? I've often heard tales of him from my more _classier_ clients. Ciel Phantomhive is definitely a force to be reckoned with and I did not want to be on the receiving end of any unslightly retribution.

"What would you like to ask me?" I said, trying to be as nice as possible, although that wasn't too hard since Ciel was absolutely adorable and I could never say no to little kids.

"Your friend, Catherine Eddowes, the one that was murdered days ago, sources have told me you were the last to see her. What was she doing before her death?"

I froze at the question, not expecting for him to say something so vulgar and blunt for a nobleman. I pondered on the question, wondering if I should answer and decided to. If anyone could find her killer, it would be the little Phantomhive. I had faith that he will.

"I went with her to the abortion clinic after I begged her not to but she wouldn't listen. We signed our names and I waited patiently for her procedure to be finished, when it was done we left and parted ways," I started, feeling saddened as she was the only one I could really call my friend.

"The next day I didn't see her here at the brothel all day and I knew something was wrong immediately. She's always here in the morning. I was going to go out looking for her when the policemen came to tell us the news of what happened." I looked up from the floor, staring into Ciel's eye as his other one was covered up by a eyepatch.

Ciel and his butler shared a secretive look and I looked between them suspiciously. Did they know something I didn't?

"Thank you for the information, Kala. We must take our leave now." The butler said, bowing his head out of politeness. The butler and the little lord made to leave before Ciel stopped, turning his head a little.

"Where did you get that bruise?" He asked abruptly.

Baffled that he would ask me such a question that had no concerns to him, I stumbled over my words. "M-my Lord! Such a measly thing shouldn't-!" Ciel, however, cut me off.

"I do not have time to dilly dally. Tell me who marked the flesh of such a divine and noble being such as yourself."

I blushed, not ever having heard such kind words said to me even if it was false. Feeling overwhelmed by the kind words, I blurted out the name of the man who abused me last night. "G-George. George Charles."

He didn't say anything after that, just walked away with the butler at his heels.

How strange.

* * *

It was night now.

After the meeting with the nobleman, nothing eventful happened. I decided to take a walk to calm my nerves before my services were required for the night. It was a bit chilly tonight but I didn't mind, perhaps the chill would seep into my bones and make me forget all the sins I've committed since I was fifteen. That was just wishful thinking of course, it wasn't nearly cold enough for that.

I took a detour down an alley as this was the quickest way to get to the brothel just in time for my first client to arrive. I hummed a random tune and bopped my head along to the rhythm, skipping a bit down the cobblestone street.

"Well aren't we positively happy for a _whore._ "

I spun around when I heard the voice whisper in my ear, backing up quickly when I saw a woman dressed all in red. "Can I help you?" I asked, hating that my voice sounded weak.

She gave a haughty laugh. "Knowing your status, there is nothing you can possibly help me with."

"Then what is it that you want?" I sounded firm this time, not liking how I was being belittled for a lifestyle I never chose.

Her eyes suddenly became steel, all mirth gone from her eyes as she glared at me venomously. "To kill you. Like how you killed your unborn baby." She stalked towards me with a sharp knife she pulled out of who-knows-where and I quickly backed up, fear entering my body.

"I didn't kill any baby! I was never pregnant! I would never kill a pure and innocent soul such as the life of a baby. Please, believe me!" I pleaded desperately. I bumped into something and I turned around, seeing a female with long red hair, sharp teeth and glasses. She gave me a killer grin before holding me down to her chest.

As I tried to break free, I realized this was a man holding me from the flat chest and I'm sure I brushed over his dick multiple times. "Stop squirming, beautiful. This will only hurt a lot." He said, chuckling gleefully.

Just as he said that, I felt excruciating pain bubble over and explode in my abdomen. I let out a ear piercing scream, staring at the blood gushing out of me, painting the cobblestone a deep red, it splattered on my face - soaking my clothes and making it feel ten times heavier. I watched in morbid fascination as her blade dragged across my stomach, my intestines starting to hang out and I choked on the blood rushing to leave my throat.

I gasped in pain as I was dropped harshly to the floor and I stared at the night sky, admiring the few scattered stars throughout the sky. For some reason, I felt peace. Like it was okay that this was happening and I shouldn't be afraid to die right now. I felt light and warm so I smiled up at the stars that was winking down at me as I felt my body slowly shut down until my heart slowed down enough where I can count the beats.

 _Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump..._

"What does this mean?" I heard the female question.

 _Thump Thump Thump Thump..._

"She's innocent. She never had an abortion." The male said.

 _Thump Thump Thump..._

"What? No, that's not possible! Her name was on the list!"

 _Thump Thump..._

"Oh my Sebastian. This can't be right. You just killed a-!"

 _Thump..._

I closed my eyes and took my last breath.

* * *

 **Days later, Jack the Ripper was finally put to rest after killing his final victim, Mary Jane Kelly.**


End file.
